


锁住香软的小娘

by kawayina



Category: all湛
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawayina/pseuds/kawayina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	锁住香软的小娘

“啪！啪！”清脆响亮的拍打声回荡在空旷的寝殿内，温若寒正跨坐在蓝湛身上，如同骑着一匹马似的，毫不顾及力道地拍打过人肥嫩的雪臀，两坨软肉被打的不停颤动。尊上身下那根阳物胀的巨大，在小娘屁股间来回磨着，龟头抵着早被操到烂熟的穴口，轻而易举地挤了进去。

松软湿濡的粉穴将肉棒全部吞入，一张一翕地留恋着巨大尺寸的不速之客。感觉到身下似被那张小嘴吸的毛孔舒展，温若寒心满意足地再次拍过蓝湛落满五指印的臀部，喟叹道：“你这里面，还是一如既往的舒服。”

“呃。。为何打我。。”眼泪不断涌出，疼得蓝湛死死咬住底下的枕巾，下半身几经麻木。实在是心里头气堵，蓝湛狠命在床上挣扎了一番，推着身上人胳膊道：“又无缘无故打我。。”

“这是情趣，你懂什么？”温若寒俯下身，咬住了蓝湛雪白的后颈，含着一块肉用力吸了一下。见人哆嗦着不说话，温若寒又搂着蓝湛腰肢，就着肉棒插进去的姿势把人翻过身来。

随后，他注意到平躺着的蓝湛神色痛苦，双眸紧闭，都不愿看自己一眼，不由得有些恼火，玛瑙红色眸子愈发清冷。握着小娘足腕，把一条修长又稍显瘦弱的白腿抬了起来，交合处瞬间暴露在了空气中：肉棒来回抽插，粉嫩的肉穴像勾人的小嘴，不停吃进去，又再吐出来。

“呃。。不要，忘机受不住了。。”由于对方力气实在是大，那根烙铁似的柱状物横劈入体，反复研磨着花心，一度近乎将人肠子顶穿，不一会儿后蓝湛便疼得不停推拒。年轻人胸口起伏的厉害，许是太瘦的缘故，平躺着的时候，他小腹凹陷下去，两侧的肋骨极为突出。温若寒一手握着人大腿根，一手爱怜地抚摸上了小娘胸部，疼惜道：“让你多吃点，瞧你现在身子弱的，前几次做着都能睡着，实在是扫温某兴致。”随后，他俯下身，含住了小娘两片薄小嘴唇。

“唔。。”被吻的七荤八素，蓝湛被操的狠了，逐渐使不上力气来。温若寒舌尖探入，撬开小娘牙关，去勾住对方蜷缩在湿热口腔里的小舌，几乎是吸了出来，将那绵软滑腻的舌狠狠搅弄。“唔。。”蓝湛瞪大了眼睛，感觉完全透不过气，不由得四肢拼命挣扎。然而小娘越是不安分，温若寒便越兴奋。

“嗯。。哈。。”唇齿分离，牵出了晶莹的银丝，蓝湛被剧烈的冲撞，直直顶到了床边。眼看着对方就要摔下去，温若寒又单手用力，一把将小娘拽回，双手抵着人腰继续猛干起来。

“呃。。啊。。不要，不要了，出去，出去啊！”喊到嗓音渐渐沙哑，蓝湛哆嗦着几乎说不出话来。羞愤难当下，小娘原本雪白干净的脸颊，逐渐泛上了一层红晕，如同一朵娇羞的桃花似的，让人忍不住想采撷芬兰。温若寒捧着那略显瘦削的肩胛骨，将蓝湛上半身托了起来，去咬对方白皙光滑的脖颈，舔舐过突出的喉结后，又往下啃咬，在那锁骨处落满了斑驳吻痕。

一片片的，如红梅绽放开来，吸的蓝湛浑身都疼，他下意识地去推埋在自己胸口的脑袋，忿忿道：“别吸了，吸不出奶的。。”

“如此说来，本座还挺怀念当年你育子的时候，这里，随便挤挤就出来奶水了。”温若寒看着人羞愤不已，攥住枕头便往脸上遮挡，忍不住愈发孟浪地笑着。他一边揉着蓝湛敏感的双乳，一边加大了力道进行最后的冲刺。那如名器般的雪臀被挤压到变形，温若寒恨不得将两颗囊蛋也一起送进去，肉体撞击声愈发响亮，伴随着粘腻的“滋滋”水声，肉棒“咕啾咕啾”地在那娇嫩的花穴中来回抽插，带出的淫水将床褥染的湿透。

蓝湛被撞的昏过去了几次，两条白腿间那根粉色玉茎都快射不出来了，蔫了似的耷拉下来。然而温若寒兴致好得很，他摸着蓝湛脸蛋，瞧着小娘十年如一日俊秀的童子面容，越来越喜欢，故意拖延着时间，不肯释放出来。

“呃，呃。。给我，别折腾了，给我。。”沉浸在情欲中无法自拔的蓝湛，竟是也开始说起淫荡之语来了。

“再夹紧一点，本座就给你。”温若寒又拍了一下那被蹂躏到通红的屁股，笑道，“来，凭你自己的本事，让本座射出来。”

“唔。。呃。。！”蓝湛又重喘了一声，两条腿被人扛在肩膀上，动都动不了，只得用力缩了缩屁眼。淫水淋漓的小穴，突然咬住了入侵的肉棒。

“哈。。还挺舒服的。”温若寒笑着压上蓝湛身子，又迅速撸动了几下，最终尽数释放在了小娘体内。白浆灌满蠕动的肠道，浓稠的乳白色精液从缝隙里漏出来，粘的蓝湛饱满玉臀上一片狼藉。小娘抖了一下，下半身麻木的都快失去知觉，他瞪大了一双琉璃色浅瞳，粗喘着呻吟道：“恶心，脏。。”

“那你也全部吃进去了。”温若寒倒也不恼，粗糙掌心摩挲过蓝湛脸颊，笑道，“要不要再来一次？吃饱一点？”  
“不要。。”蓝湛斩钉截铁地拒绝道。  
“由不得你，今儿必须侍奉到本座尽兴。”说着，温若寒又将蓝湛拦腰抱起，让人坐在自己胯间。弹起的粗长肉棒，轻而易举地再次插入不停出着淫水的小穴中，一捅而入，直捣黄龙。

“啊。。”蓝湛双臂搂着温若寒肩膀，勉强坐着没倒下。在人胯间，随着抽插频率起起伏伏，小娘越来越累，神志不清下，思绪也被撞的混乱，这不，他头一沉，在温若寒身上睡着了。

恍惚间，蓝湛又一次进入了梦境，不过这一次，梦里一开始，他便被温若寒按在草地里，扒烂了衣裳。许是操的时间太久了，蓝湛完全无法并拢自己的两条腿，整个人只会抽抽搭搭的哭。  
“呜呜。。”小娘委屈道，“难受。。”  
“别吵。。再过一会儿就好了。”温若寒命令道。  
却说此时，两人做的翻云覆雨，刚同登极乐之巅，却被孩童的吵闹声打断了兴致。温若寒褪下外袍，裹住了浑身赤裸的蓝湛，把人扶起后抱在怀里，蹙眉疑惑道：“湛儿，你可听到什么了吗？”

“不知。。”蓝湛嗓子哑着，说话仍带着哭腔。他脑袋靠在温若寒胸口，虽是被人扶着，走路的时候还是摇摇晃晃，两条细长的腿完全无法支撑全身重量。温若寒见状，搂紧了小娘腰肢，将人打横抱了起来。  
双足突然腾空，蓝湛有些不知所措地勾住温若寒脖颈，喃喃道：“多谢。”  
“客气啥，本来就是本座把你害的走不动路。”温若寒恣意笑着，往前走了几步，却见朦胧的雾气中，两个孩子似乎在打闹，传入耳内的声音，极为熟悉。

原来，是十五岁的小温若寒和七岁的小蓝湛，这可把在场的两位大人看呆了。说起来，他们看得到自己孩童时的模样，然而两小孩子，是看不到大人的。

蓝湛被温若寒抱着，面露疑惑地盯着小时候的自己，被对方推倒在地，爬都爬不起来，只能在原地喊道：“谁来救救湛儿，你这个坏人，坏人！”  
“干嘛，还不快跟本公子回家。”小温若寒叉着腰，趾高气昂地命令道，“你以后必须嫁给我，休想逃！”  
见状，蓝湛忿忿捶打了一下温若寒肩膀，冷冷道：“这么小的我，你都不肯放过吗？”

“本座又没干啥，估计是想把你抓回去当童养媳。”温若寒放声大笑，随后俯下身，在蓝湛眉心轻轻一吻，温柔道，“咱们在这儿看会儿戏吧，来，坐下。”说罢，温若寒先将小娘放了下来，让人双足落地，随后自己先坐在草坪上，又把对方拉过来，拽下后一屁股坐在了腿上。

“你好过分。。”此时，蓝湛靠在温若寒怀里，看着尚还年幼的小男孩无依无靠的模样，心里面愈发疼惜起来。

然而，闹剧似乎并未结束。小温若寒不依不饶地缠着小蓝湛，把人推倒后仍不罢休，竟是从腰间抽出一条皮鞭子，二话不说便向小男孩身上抽去。“跟不跟本公子回家！跟不跟！不跟就打死你！”

“啊，不要，呜呜。。”小蓝湛被打的狠了，竟是在草坪上滚了起来，原本不染纤尘的白衣裳，落了灰蒙蒙的一层土。见状，蓝湛哪里还看的下去，也不顾腰疼，屁股痛，腿酸的，挣脱开温若寒怀抱，走上前便夺了小霸王的皮鞭子。

“你，小小年纪就会打人了？”蓝湛气的脸都绿了，握着皮鞭子抽打过小温若寒道，“让你欺负小孩！咳咳，我打死你！”说着，蓝湛愈发用力地抽打起来，他见一旁的小蓝湛先是捂着眼睛，随后一脸惊诧地看着小温若寒，好像在憋笑一样。

两个小孩看不到蓝湛，他们只知道，这皮鞭子居然自己动了起来？！小温若寒吓了一大跳，被打的愤怒至极，偏生一旁的小蓝湛还在拍手称快。“活该！鞭子都不肯听你指挥。好鞭子，快打他，打他！”

“你。。！”小温若寒气的脸都绿了，身上又是疼，只得闷闷道，“难道这鞭子，被夺舍了吗。。”到最后，原本不可一世的小霸王，竟是捂着脑袋求饶，哽咽道：“别打了，好疼啊。”

说起来，原本温若寒只是坐着看好戏，盯着自家媳妇霸气的模样入了神。然而半晌后，尊上终于反应过来，蓝湛正追着小时候的自己打，一时间气急，严酷地对着媳妇命令道：“蓝湛，住手，不许打小时候的本座。”

“不，今天定要好生教训他，我还那么小，他就敢。。”蓝湛原本想停下来，姑且放过这个不听话的小家伙，谁知道小温若寒终是霸王性子，就算被打嘴巴里也不干不净，对着小蓝湛恶语相向。蓝湛气的胸闷，也不顾虚弱的身子，一瘸一拐地追着小鬼头打。

“你把他衣裳都打破了！”温若寒急了，好生劝对方不肯听，他只能亲自出马让蓝湛住手了。这不，尊上迈过没几步，一个用力握住了蓝湛的手，将那皮鞭抖落在地，随后搂着小娘腰肢，两人重新滚到了草坪上。

“唔。。不行！你太过分了！”被重新限制自由后的蓝湛，一脸阴沉，冲着温若寒冷漠道，“不教训教训你，我怎么办？他还那么小。。”

“别急，本座能让他听话。”这不，安抚好蓝湛后，温若寒冲着小霸王喊道，“不许打人了，用别的方法把他哄回去？”

小温若寒听闻悠悠传来的关照，心领神会地点了点头，仿佛被洗脑了一般，走到小蓝湛面前，突然蹲下身把惊慌失措的“小姑娘”抱紧，稍显稚嫩的嗓音，似乎在发誓：“和本公子回去，好不好。”  
“可是我不喜欢你。。”小蓝湛抹着眼泪转过脑袋，闷闷道，“我有心爱的人，并不是你，快滚开。。”  
“不行，本公子不管，你以后肯定是我一个人的！”小温若寒严肃道，“旁的人不能碰你，什么心爱的人，我第一个轰他出去！”

“呜呜，你为什么要缠着我。”小蓝湛哭了起来，豆大的泪珠像水晶一下往地上砸。小温若寒也不顾对方挣扎，只把人抱得越来越紧，他害怕一松手，对方就会溜走，干脆牢牢禁锢住，又去吻小蓝湛眼角的清泪。

“不要再缠着我了。。”这会儿小蓝湛还在哭，却是迷迷糊糊被小温若寒背了起来。虽是有些吃力，男孩还是一步步往前走着，就是童养媳了又怎样，他会等小蓝湛长大，然后名正言顺地娶他。  
此时，看着小孩子们走了，温若寒将怀里的人儿越搂越紧，语气沉重又严肃：“蓝湛，你现在还想逃吗？”

“想。。”窝在温若寒怀里的蓝湛轻声呢喃，眼泪不争气地落了下来。若是没有温若寒出现，他本该和心上人一块儿，本该过着同龄人应有的生活，然而此时，一切的美好，都被温若寒彻底毁了。可怜的年轻人，只能几乎天天被操的下不了床，生完了孩子后，也是愈发消瘦，小腹处，永远又疼又胀。蓝湛害怕了。  
温若寒终是叹了口气，没再回话。

第二天清晨，温若寒竟是破天荒地先于蓝湛醒了过来，昨夜不知怎么了，做了个梦，随后一整夜都没睡好，总觉得心里不太舒服。温若寒抱着怀里人，他这才发现，由于昨天操的太狠，蓝湛小腹似乎还鼓着，大腿间的精液仍未干透，身上遍布着一团团鲜艳的吻痕，嘴里不知道在哼什么。也许不想让对方因混着这些脏污感到难受，温若寒打着哈欠，把蓝湛抱了起来，缓缓走进了室内的浴池里。

“唔。。”蓝湛小声嘟囔着，浸泡在水里的他，意识不清地靠在温若寒怀里，似乎在偷偷抽着鼻子。见状，尊上不由自主地搂紧了小娘，在对方耳边轻唤道：“也许是本座对不住你。”

“但本座不曾后悔过，毕竟，只能用这个方法，把你栓在身边了。”


End file.
